


It could never be enough

by AmberRunnel



Series: darker days of the dream smp [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad ending of the final disc confrontation, Dream's vault, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Blood, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRunnel/pseuds/AmberRunnel
Summary: _Faced with Tubbo's imminent death in the darkness of Dream's vault, Tommy doesn't hesitate. He takes the arrow meant for Tubbo, fully expecting to die in his friend's place.Dream isn't willing to let Tommy go that easily._
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: darker days of the dream smp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039249
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	It could never be enough

Dream’s voice sounded miles away, amused and cold among the sickly sweet smell of regeneration and healing potions. Tommy blinked his eyes open, thoughts in a daze as he touched his chest where the arrow wound had just been.

What had happened?

What had… 

_ Tubbo? _

Tommy started remembering—Dream’s vault, blowing up his armor,  _ “Say your goodbyes.”  _ Trapped underground in the blackstone and darkness, finally able to get his discs but unable to save Tubbo.

_ “Say your goodbyes.” _

_ Save Tubbo. _

Tommy had jumped in front of the arrow. 

It hurt for a bit and Tubbo had cried, and everything had slipped away into darkness. Tommy was scared, yes, but not terrified. He had wanted to die—less terrifying than watching the life leave Tubbo’s eyes instead.

“Oh, no,” Dream muttered, the glass of a potion breaking on the ground beside Tommy. “You don’t get to escape this that easily.”

Tommy opened his eyes, back in the half-light of the blackstone vault.

Tubbo was kneeling beside him, eyes streaked with tears. His face was the perfect picture of resignation, but his eyes betrayed the rest: grief, dread, and an immeasurable  _ terror. _

Tommy struggled to sit up as Tubbo wrapped his arms around him. “No—” Tommy struggled to say.  _ He shouldn’t be alive, it’d gone wrong:  _ “I was supposed to die, I was supposed to take your place—” 

Tubbo held him tighter, eyes closed and voice unsteady. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’ll be okay, I promise.” He sat back to smile at Tommy. “We said our goodbyes, didn’t we? We knew this would happen.”

“And you’re—and you’re okay with this?” Tommy said incredulously, never letting go of Tubbo’s hands. “We’re on our last lives. There’s no coming back.”

Tubbo nodded, eyes never leaving Tommy’s. “You can keep living without me,” he said simply, eyes glassy in the half-light. “You’ll be okay.”

“No, no, no I won’t,” Tommy pleaded. “We can find a way out of this, we always do.”

Tubbo shook his head. “This is checkmate, Tommy. There’s nothing we can do.” He met Tommy’s eyes pleadingly. “You understand that, don’t you? This is goodbye.”

Tommy’s face crumpled as tears welled up in his eyes, stifling his throat as he pulled Tubbo into a hug. “I’ll see you on the other side,” he promised, voice cracking as he held his friend.

“Oh, Tommy,” Tubbo whispered, something knowing in his voice Tommy would never be able to forget. “There’s no other side. This is it—this is all we have.”

It would never be enough. Those few seconds—hugging each other tightly, crying into each other’s shoulders—they would never be enough. Tommy would’ve given everything he had for a few more, but it was too late.

Tommy was still holding Tubbo when the arrow went through his back. Tubbo gasped in pain, but Tommy never let him go, holding him tightly as his breathing grew rattled and his eyes closed.

Tommy smiled through tears, brushing a strand of hair out of Tubbo’s face. “You’ll be okay,” he promised, voice choked and wavering. “You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

Tubbo’s eyes fluttered, just a little. “I’m scared,” he whispered, hand slipping out of Tommy’s. Something inside Tommy broke, glass against his chest as he shook his head reassuringly. “You won’t be alone for long.” It wasn’t true, but Tommy clung to it anyway—anything to make it better, anything to make Tubbo’s last few seconds bearable. “I’ll come join you soon, I promise.”

Tubbo exhaled softly, and then he was gone. 


End file.
